


You Were My Versailles at Night

by orphan_account



Series: Gem City [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's got a human body, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute & fluffy Fourth of July oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were My Versailles at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Holy Shit, 100 kudos on Vintage Love and Keep your Enemies closer? No way...❤️You guys are friggin amazing

He was leaning against the doorway. Dipper watched the former demon with an unamused expression. Said former demon was currently face down on the couch and making horrible sounds Dipper didn't know could come out of human mouth. When it occurred to Dipper that Bill actually had to breathe now, he sat down on the armchair in front of Bill's head. "Hey dummy."

"Pinetree!" Bill said sitting up eagerly. "Shooting Star wants you."

Dipper cursed. "I was just in there!"

"That was thirty-four minutes and sixteen seconds ago." Bill supplied helpfully.

"Like I said, just in there." Dipper whined, not really wanting to have to help Mabel. He loved his sister, but this was ridiculous. He was not taste testing any more glittery cupcakes. He was already having trouble breathing from the last batch. 

Bill shrugged. "Hey Pinetree, c'mere."

Dippr slid down onto the couch next to Bill and looked at his boyfriend. "What?"

Bill snuggled against Dipper's shirt. "It's cold."

Dipper burst out laughing. "It's eighty degrees, and you're wearing a sweater. How are you cold?"

Bill sat up, glared at the human, and then laid his head down on Dipper's lap. Dipper fingered his hands through Bill's soft blonde hair and the demon-turned-human hummed. "That feels nice." Bill mumbled sleepily. Dipper just grinned, and dragged his fingernails through each strand. 

"Well I hope it does." Dipper teased, but Bill didn't respond. For a second, Dipper was worried, but then he realized that Bill was simply sleeping. He took a moment to look at his boyfriend while he was sleeping. Bill was wearing a pale blue sweater with a darker Pinetree on the front. It was Dipper's sweater that Mabel had knitted for him a few years ago, that miraculously still fit. Since Bill was a few inches shorter, he seemed to drown in Dipper's shirts, which the human found adorable, and made his heart flutter every time it happened. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Bill's forehead, noting the way the shorter man smiled in his sleep.

The blonde was also wearing a pair of pink booty shorts that immediately told Dipper that Bill had let Mabel choose his outfit and he had on a pair of rainbow knee socks. Dipper found it cute. The sunlight streaming in through the window made Bill's blonde hair look white, and made him look slightly angelic. His freckles were glowing a soft gold which matched his eyes perfectly when he was laughing. Dipper loved looking into Bill's liquid golden eyes, because they made him feel like melting every time. 

"Hey bro br-wait just a sec!" Mabel appeared, and then quickly disappeared. Dipper sighed. Whatever she was doing couldn't be good. He smiled down softly at the sleeping form of his boyfriend. ' _Snap_!' 

Dipper groaned as he heard the shutter of the camera. "Scrapbook." Mabel said softly, making sure not to wake Bill. She grinned at Dipper. "You guys are like...extremely cute."

Dipper felt a red blush crawling up his face. "I am not!" He argued, but he made sure to keep it quiet.

Mabel cocked her head. "Maybe not you and maybe not Bill, but when it's Bill and Dipper, or Dipper and Bill, it's cute. Ask anyone."

Dipper wanted to argue, but found himself to lazy. He just hummed and laid his head down on the armrest. Mabel smiled, and disappeared to do whatever she had been doing. 

After a few minutes, his twin came back in, three mugs balanced expertly in her arms. She sat down on the opposite couch, handing two of the mugs to Dipper. He set one down on the coffee table for Bill, when he woke, and took a sip of the other. Iced tea. Cold, refreshing, sickeningly sweet. It was perfect. Mabel also took a sip, and when she was done, she quietly sat the mug down on the glass table so it wouldn't make a loud sound, which Dipper rather appreciated. "Tonight's the night." 

"Yup." Dipper said, setting his mug down. "I don't think Bill had ever seen fireworks."

Mabel's mouth dropped open . "No way, really?" Dipper nodded. "Well, that'll change tonight."

"I can't believe it's been an entire year." Dipper said softly, letting his fingers run through his boyfriend's hair again. 

Mabel nodded thoughtfully. "Doesn't seem like it's been a year. He's part of our family now. Just the three of us." 

Dipper smiled at the thought. He loved living with his two favorite people in the world. Nearly a year ago, last fourth of July, Bill Cipher had shown up at their doorstep, entirely human, with bloody rags and worn clothing. And in desperate need of attention, both medical and physical, and collapsed in their living room due to, which the twins later found out, exhaustion, dehydration, starvation, blood loss, numerous bruises and cuts all along his body, and too many things to list otherwise. According to him, a deal had severely backfired, and Dipper called it karma.  And Dipper and Mabel had been in shock, but it was Mabel who'd let him stay, and truth be told, Dipper had been pretty pissed when she did. But even though their relationship had started off rocky, Mabel had refused to kick him out unless she kicked Dipper out too. And eventually, Bill had started to become a little more independent, and started helping out around the Shack. Grunkle Stan as it turned out, was utterly thrilled when it had been Halloween and he had allowed Bill to scare all the children and collect all the candy for himself.

He had a feeling that back then Mabel knew what was going to happen to their relationship. Bill mumbled something incoherently, and Dipper let his fingers fall out of Bill's hair. Mabel flashed him a quick grin. "I'm going over to Paz's until later tonight." 

Dipper nodded. "Have fun." Mabel winked and left.

 

* * *

 

 

And that was how they sat for a while. Dipper didn't mind, Bill was being cute, they were both comfortable, everything was great. A few hours later, Mabel and Paz showed up. When Pacifica saw the blonde, she nearly burst out laughing. "I can't believe that that's the same guy who tried to cause the end of the world. He's so much more...domestic."

"Don't let him hear you say that." Mabel warned. "The fireworks are starting." She said glancing at Dipper. He nodded gratefully.

Bill mumbled something again, and Dipper gently shook his shoulder. For a second Dipper was touched, because Bill had let Dipper see just how vulnerable he was when asleep. "Hey Bill. You need to wake up." Bill shook his head and tried to burrow his way into Dipper's stomach. Dipper pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek. "Come on Bill, you need to wake up, my legs are going numb." 

"Let them go numb." Bill whined. "I'm comfortable!"

Paz snorted. Dipper lifted Bill's head. "We can cuddle later. Right now we gotta get up."

"Whyyyyyy?" Bill complained. "I don't wanna."

"Yes." Dipper said gently. "But I've got a surprise for you. And I think you'll really want to see it."

That got him up. "Is it explosive and destructive?" He asked with excited eyes.

Dipper paused. "Uh...yes, actually."

Bill jumped up. "Then let's go!" He grabbed Dipper's arm and pulled him up. 

"Wait." The human said, digging around in his pocket. The demon paused, and turned towards him. "Got it." Dipper said, holding up a dark piece of cloth.

Bill looked confused. "What is that for?"

Dipper gave him an impish smile. "You'll see. Now come here, I've gotta blindfold you."

Bill slowly came closer. "You know I don't like not being able to see." He said in a shaky voice.

"I know." Dipper said, pecking Bill's forehead. "But trust me on this, you're going to love it."

Bill swallowed nervously. "A-alright."

Dipper smiled gratefully. He knew that Bill hated being blind. He quickly tied the strip of cloth around his head and took Bill's hands. "Alright. Just, come with me."

Bill nodded nervously, and managed to not trip and run into the wall. He didn't question the way they were going either. Until they got to the ledge. "Pinetree..." Dipper could hear the worry in his voice.

"It's fine Bill. Come here." Dipper could see that Bill was scared, but it was going to be worth it. _So_ worth it. 

Eventually they were both standing on the ledge, face to face. Dipper took the blindfold off, and Bill blinked. "Why are we up here?"

There was a _boom_ in the distance and Dipper softly smiled while turning Bill around. When the demon-turned human saw the colors exploding is the sky, his mouth dropped open. "You're all mad."

Dipper laughed at his reaction. "In what way?"

"You explode things for fun. That's insane." Bill said. He hadn't turned his gaze from the fireworks yet. 

Dipper wrapped his arms around the shorter man from behind and rested his head in Bill's. "Do you like it? It's mainly for you."

Bill looked at him with wonder in his eyes. "For me? Why?"

"You don't remember?" Dipper asked, nuzzling Bill's hair. "Last year. You came to us." 

Bill had a thoughtful look on his face. "It was also last year when you suggested you drop me off in the tiger exhibit at the zoo."

"Hehe, yeah..." Dipper said awkwardly scratching his neck. 

"They're beautiful." Bill said. He gestured at the space behind him. "The fireworks. They're fantastic. I've never actually seen any. Thank you." He leaned in and captured Dipper's lips in a kiss. He went to lean back, but the brunette wrapped his arms around Bill and pulled him closer. 

"Let me go." Bill demanded grumpily. "I want to see the colors."

"You can see them later." Dipper said dismissively. Bill pouted. Dipper smiled and leaned away from the blonde. 

Bill sat back and watched the sky filling up with different colors with bright eyes. He had a small smile on his face, and Dipper realized how lucky he was. Nobody else was ever going to see this side of Bill, ever. And Dipper was quite alright with it.

 

 

 


End file.
